The Levin Files
by Masen Lakain
Summary: As Kevin returns from the Plumber's officer academy, he has only one thing on his mind.  Gwen.  But will Gwen and Kevin have their perfect reunion or does the new criminal organization Nova have other things in mind for them.  First story so please R&R.
1. Welcome Home Officer Levin

The Levin Files

Welcome Home Officer Levin

"It's nearly time." Gwen thought.

It had been slightly over a year since the part time Plumber Kevin Levin had gone off to the Plumber Academy to train and gain a full rank. To become a full time plumber with a actual rack was what Kevin had always wanted, to follow in his late father's foot steps. It almost didn't happen, with Kevin's checkered past, the powers that be of the Plumbers top brass nearly didn't let him in. But with the help of Grandpa Max, who had to call in almost all of his favors across the galaxy, and some kind words from both Azmuth, and Dr. Paradox. As well as a nearly disastrous appearance from the Hero of the Universe Ben Tennyson, Kevin was finally allowed to attend.

And it had been nearly 13 months since Kevin had shipped off for the Academy leaving his long time girlfriend Gwen Tennyson. He was supposed to come home 5 months ago, but he had caught the eye's of all of the instructors, and they had all recommended that he stay and take the extended training. That way he could leave the academy at the rank of a Tern, a second Lieutenant by Earth ranking. With the prospect of a great starting rank and the pay raise that came with the rank, as well as the possibility to have greater investigative freedom, he jumped at the opportunity.

But that opportunity had left Gwen alone a lot longer than what she was happy with. Sure she was happy for him, but the extra time training meant that she would have to go her whole senior year of high school without her boyfriend. She had to miss the Winter Dance, the Spring Formal, and most of all Senior Prom. But she didn't complain, she loved Kevin with all her heart and she knew he loved her. He had already promised to do what ever she wanted him to do to make it up to her. And boy did she have a great plan for how he would make it up to her.

But none of that mattered right now. What was important now was getting his welcome home party ready. As of two day's ago he had graduated from the Plumber Academy with the highest marks in all of the fields, the rank of L Tern (1st Lieutenant), and the best possible beat for a earthling. Quadrant 9, the same beat as both Grandpa Max and his dad Devin had had. The very beat he wanted, with that beat he can do a lot of good, move up in rank faster, and he would always be home in time for dinner. After the quite ceremony that only the top brass could attend, Kevin jumped on the fastest ship he could find and started he journey home.

'And the best part is he'll be arriving at Los Soladad in just two hours!' Gwen thought as she let out a loud squeal, and slightly bounced up and down on her toes like an excited little kid. She felt like it was Christmas and her birthday all rolled up into one, she was finally getting her boyfriend back.

As Gwen had stopped handing up paper lanterns to her partner to bounce around and daydream about all of the things she was going to do with Kevin in the coming days. She had failed to notice that said partner was staring at her with a annoyed look ing her eye, but an amused smirk on her mouth. But it was time to get back to work, so she decided to bring Gwen back to the land of the living.

"You Know Gwendolyn, as much fun as it is to watch you think of all the nasty things your going to have Levin do to you is. We still need to finish decorating the yard if you want to make it to the drop off in time." stated the amused woman, as she brushed a lock of her long silver hair behind her ear.

Brought out of her musings, Gwen decided to let the rude comment of her best friend, and former enemy slide. Turning to look at Charmcaster, Gwen couldn't help but smile at the memory of what had happened to bring the two together.

It had been nearly two years since Gwen had learned the sad origins of her once greatest enemy. The story that Charmcaster was a refugee from another dimension that had been taken over by a powerful demon. Her father had been the leader of their dimension and had fought bravely to save their home. But as the battles raged on the demon only grew stronger with each witch and wizard that he killed until there were only a few left. Realizing that all was lost Charmcaster's father did the only thing he could do to save his daughter, he sent her out of their dimension to live with her uncle Hex. But sadly the act of saving his daughter had cost him his life, and not knowing that Hex was a criminal on Earth, had cost Charmcaster most of her young life. But years later when the gang had to travel to Charmcaster's dimension with her they had learned the truth, the gang swore to Charmcaster that when they were done with Aggergor they would be back to save Charmcaster's home.

After she had promised to help Charmcaster save her dimension and free all of the lost souls, a small understanding had formed between the two witches. And after six months, and with the help of all their friends and with a large number of plumbers, they had managed to take down the evil master of her dimension. With the dark master gone the souls of the dead were able to move on and Charmcaster was finally able to say a proper goodbye to her father. But the wrath of the dark master was cruel indeed. Without the souls of the dead to sustain the dimension, it began to collapse. Once again forced to flee the only true home she had ever known Charmcaster had been devastated.

Feeling that it was the right thing to do, on a sudden whim Gwen invited Charmcaster to come and live with her and her parents. She had agreed. Now after a year and a half they were like sisters.

While they went out shopping together almost every weekend, Cas, as Gwen had come to call her, still chose to wear her weird little witch dresses. She was currently wearing a dark red one piece that went half way down her thigh, she wore black nylons under that and a simple pear of heels. She looked great, but Gwen knew that she wasn't dressed up for the party. She had dressed up because Cooper was going to be at the party. During the mission to take back her home Cas had been saved from certain death by Cooper, apparently in a very manly way. Cas had fallen for her knight in shining armor hard back then. She had only just got him to take her out, and she was obviously in love, Gwen could see it every time Cas looked at Cooper.

Gwen Smiled at her foster sister at the thought of her and Cooper. They reminded her of her and Kevin when they started to date.

Gwen was brought out of her musings when Cas decided that she needed to knock on Gwen's forehead to get her attention.

"OW!" exclaimed Gwen as reached her hand up to her head. "What was that for Cas?"

"One Gwendolyn, don't call me Cas, my name is Charmcaster," Charmcaster explained with a sigh," second you were off in la la land, and didn't here me call you. Needed to get your attention somehow."

"Ok, first I'm not going to call you Charmcaster, we're on Earth now and thats not a good Earth name," exclaimed Gwen, " and I thought I told you not to call me by my full name."

"And second why do you need my attention to finish with the decorating, we're already done." Gwen said as she looked around her, taking in her surroundings. There were paper lanterns hung up all over the small backyard that they were currently in. There was a beautiful garden at the back of the yard with two decent sized oak trees at both ends, and hung from those trees was a large banner that said "Welcome home Officer Levin!" Aside from the lanterns and the banner there were also lots of Christmas lights hanging off the side of the medium sized one story house as well as the freshly painted white picket fence. Some lights had also been wrapped around the large home made slide and swing set that sat off to the side next to a larger sand box, that sat conveniently next to a large pond complete with turtles and over sized gold fish. It had taken Gwen, Cas, Ben, Julie, Cooper, Grandpa Max and Kevin's folks three day's to get Kevin's mother's beautiful yard back to the way Kevin had left it when he left.

Kevin's mother; Sofia Hacket, had claimed the rights to hold the welcome home party at her house, as she predicted that Gwen would probably take most if not all of her son's attention tonight. Gwen did feel a little bad at the thought of that comment being true, she was planing on being the center of his attention tonight. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't have any competition this evening. She would not only have to compete with Sofia, but also Kevin's adoring older step sister and young niece, as well as his own new baby sister.

Speaking of his little sister and adoring niece. Sofia was currently playing with both her two year old daughter Megan Jade Hacket , and her five year old step grand daughter, Karin Ruth Murphy on the swings that Kevin and his stepfather Harvey Hacket had built themselves so that all Sofia would have somewhere to play with the kids.

Sofia was pushing Megan on the swing as Karin went down the slide only to run back up the small stair case and slide down again. It was a lovely scene and Gwen wished Kevin was already here to see the beautiful smiles on all three of them. Kevin loved benign a big brother and a uncle, and would have loved to see this. Gwen smiled at the memory of when Sofia and Kevin's step dad Harvey told Kevin that they were going to have a baby.

It had been just over two and a half years ago when the Hackets decided to tell Kevin that he was going to have a younger sibling. At first everyone thought that Kevin would be mad, but to everyones surprise he was happy. She of coarse knew why.

Kevin had once told her that he felt it was his fault that his mother and Harvey never had any kids of their own. He said that because of how much he scared Harvey and his two kids, that Harvey was to scared to bring a baby into a house with Kevin. Kevin said that he felt incredibly guilty for stopping Sofia and Harvey from having kids of their own. So when they told him the good news she could literally see Kevin relax a little as a bit of his guilt had been relieved.

The only other time she had seen him seem to relax a little had been at two other events. One was when Kevin and Harvey were able to put the past behind them and start over again. She felt that it was that event that led the Hacket's to decide to have a baby. The other was two years ago when Kevin decided it was time to apologies for all the things he had done to his step siblings as a child. His sister Hanna had accepted and started to become a major part of his life. Always calling and talking about her day and asking about his day, and the bonus was his niece now had a favorite uncle to play with.

But sadly that was also a bad day, Kevin's step brother Harry didn't accept. Which was a shame because Harry's two children, Jason and Maggie, loved their cool alien fighting, cool car driving uncle. She could tell it hurt Kevin to only see them at Christmas when the Hackets and Kevin all got together. She knew that both Harvey and Sofia were trying to convince Harry that his family should be here tonight. Harry would always shut down at the mention of Kevin, so they were trying to get through to him with the help of Harry's wife Susan. Susan had always liked Kevin and felt that Harry's was too hard of him. But it helped that she was a witch from Charmcaster's world. Her family had left that dimension before it had been taken over. So Susan knew a little about aliens and the troubles that Kevin faced being a Osmosian.

Gwen knew that Harvey was at Harry's place right now try to get them to come over to welcome home Kevin with the rest of the family. She really hoped that it worked out.

At that moment Gwen felt a light tap on her right shoulder, turning around she found herself looking into Kevin's older sisters blue eyes. Kevin's stepsister Hanna was a short portly blond, that had a sweet little mouse voice. Alway overly polite and clam it was a wonder how she managed to always keep her hyperactive daughter in check. Gwen had always figured that Hanna had learned how to control her kid from Sofia, it was some kind of magic trick how Sofia was always able to keep Kevin clam these days. Puzzled to what was up Gwen tilted her head to the side and started to question her, when Hanna spoke first.

"Gwen honey shouldn't you be getting home so you can get ready to go and pick Kevin up?" asked the petite blond. "You only have an hour to get ready, and then a forty minute drive to the landing zone."

Before Gwen could say anything, as if to confirm Hanna's point, the alarm in her plumber badge went off to remind her it was time to get home and get ready.

"Oh man, it's that time already!" exclaimed Gwen, "I need to get home now!"

Turning away from both Cas and Hanna, Gwen took off to the front of the house where Kevin's Car was parked. Since Kevin wasn't going to need it for his training he let Gwen drive it while he was away. As much fun as it was to drive this monster of a car, she couldn't wait to have Kevin driving her around again. She really missed the quality time they spent in his car. As she slid into the drivers seat and started the car, she couldn't help but smile at what she planed to do with Kevin in this car before the party. A large smile spread across her lips as she backed up into the street and took off towards to the other side of town where she lived with her parents and Cas.

"Tonight's going to be great, I just know it!" Gwen said to no one but herself.

The quite hum of the modified engine of Cooper's Plumber ship was the only indicator that the ship was even running let alone flying through the darkness of space. It was hard to believe that it was only two years ago that Kevin had actually wanted one of these weak ships. The X-93T had once been a great ship, but now it was out dated. But the Plumbers top brass refused to replace them or even upgrade them. It was no wonder the plumber's record for chasing down criminals was so low, especially when an everyday person could go and buy for the right price a TC-5G7. The second fastest ship in the universe. Kevin's ship the "Rustbucket 3" of coarse benin the fastest ever.

It had been exactly one year, three weeks and four days since Kevin had been home and with all of his friends and family. He missed his ma, he missed little Megan, who wouldn't be all that little anymore. He missed Harvey and his kids and grandkids, he even missed Harry, it hadn't felt like Christmas six months ago without Harry there to bitch him out about something or other. Hell he even missed Tennyson and his constant whining. But most of all he missed his Gwen.

They had kept in contact with the occasional letter whenever the Academy would allow the cadets to write to family, so he knew pretty much all that had happened while he was away. Which apparently wasn't much. But that didn't cut it as far as Kevin was concerned. He wanted to be there with Gwen, to hear her tell him the stories with her beautiful voice as he would stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. He just couldn't wait to get back to her and take her into his arms and, as Ben would say, suck her soul out of her mouth.

Kevin smirked his trademark smirk as he thought of all of the other things that he do to Gwen as soon as they had some quite time together. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle a little as he realized that it really wouldn't be all that quite.

Kevin was brought out of his musings when Cooper's voice suddenly came on the P.A. system of the ship.

"Kevin, we just passed the moon, we should be at the landing Zone in about twenty minutes." announced Cooper from the cockpit of the Plumbers ship.

"Well it's about damn time!" Kevin groaned, as got up from his seat in the back of the ship.

Kevin frowned as he remembered why he was in the back of the ship. About half way back to Earth he had begun to pester Cooper to fly faster. He had felt that Cooper wasn't fly the ship to it's fullest, sure he knew that the it was a Plumbers ship, so there for slow then most ships. But this was Cooper the tech-no wizard's ship, so that meant that he had to have fixed it up a bit.

But no matter how much Kevin complained, Cooper wouldn't speed up. It got the the point where Kevin was about to start threatening bodily harm if Cooper didn't speed up when the younger blond boy finally just told Kevin to go and wait in the back.

Originally ticked off at the situation, Kevin was about to tell Cooper off, when he had a thought. In exactly one weeks time Kevin was going to become Cooper's superior officer, and the thought of starting off on the wrong foot before he even started did not sit well with him. So Kevin reluctantly relocated to the back of the ship where he had only his thoughts to occupy his time with.

But it wasn't just Gwen that was plaguing his thoughts but some the things that had happened to him the last year. A side from all of his new friends and new connections that he had made in the Plumbers, he felt like he had made some enemies too. And not the occasional jealous cadet that wanted to make a name for themselves, but some real, dangerous enemies in and out of the Plumbers. There were rumors fly around the extra net that there was some new criminal organization called Nova that is bent on ruling the universe or something like that. There were rumors that aliens of top positions throughout the known and unknown universe were a part of this group. The worst rumor was that there are at least three Plumber higher ups in the group.

Normally these rumors would have bothered Kevin, he simply would have just ignored them and gone through life unaffected. At least he would if a proxy officer of the Plumbers who worked for one of the Big Ten (the ten leaders of the Plumbers), hadn't approached him one night and demanded that Kevin join Nova. When Kevin heard that he had froze, the rumors had been true and this Nova knew of him.

Kevin shivered as he tried to not think of the conversation that had followed, to this day almost three months later it still unnerved him. He knew he would run into Nova sooner or later, but that was a road he would walk later when he had more to go on then just rumors. He figured he would talk to Grandpa Max some time during his week off before he started working his beat.

As Kevin moved about the plain looking and unconvertible cabin, he had failed to notice that Cooper had entered and was standing over by the exit ramp of the ship. After about a minute, Cooper had to clear his throat to gain Kevin's attention when it became clear that he wasn't currently in the ship with him at the moment.

Startled by the sound, Kevin whirled around into a fighting stance that Gwen had taught him over two years ago. When no enemy presented themselves, Kevin took a look around him to finally notice that Cooper was a the exit ramp with a amused look on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." chuckled Cooper as Kevin's face began to set into a scowl. Cooper just continued to chuckle.

It was at this point that Kevin noticed that the ship was no longer making noise. Coming to the the immediate conclusion that the ship had landed, Kevin's face began to light up. Before Kevin could ask if they were really home, Cooper simply lowered the ramp to let Kevin off. And before Cooper could even say anything Kevin was already off the ship luging his two giant duffle bags and walking as fast as he could without looking desperate, towards the two most beautiful things in all of the universe to him.

The first was his green with twin black racing stripes 1969 Chevy Camaro, the second almost took his breath a away. Gwen

Gwen was still as beautiful as the day he last saw her, if not more. She had hit her last growth spurt and now stood at a dainty five feet, nine inches. Her green eye's were just as alive and vivid has he remembered, and as he drew near her, with the wind coming at him he could smell the faint scent of peaches. She was wearing a loose powder blue sun dress that was flowing elegantly in the wind, she also had on a pair of white sandal heels that's straps wrapped around her ankles. To top it off she was hearing a large whit sun hat.

As Kevin started to drop his bags so that he could hold Gwen, Gwen took off her hat to revile that she had cut off most of her hair, and was sporting a slightly untamed cut that closely resembled the same hair cut that the future parallel version of her had had. This made Kevin eye's widen, Gwen had cut her hair. No not just her hair, but his hair. He had always liked playing with her hair. And while he was sad that it was gone, he did have to admit that her new look did look sexy.

Just as Kevin was about to say something, Gwen burst out laughing. Confused as to why she was laughing Kevin looked down at himself to see what was so funny.

He wasn't wearing anything odd, just some black slacks, and a black button down shirt, and some black leather shoes. Confused as to what Gwen was laughing at, Kevin was about to ask what was up when Gwen finally managed to laugh out.

"Nice ponytail!" laughed Gwen as she bent over to hold her belly as she continued to laugh.

Kevin sighed at this, he had figured that Ben would make fun of his now long hair, but not Gwen. As of four months ago Kevin had started to grow his long hair longer, in now reached just below his shoulders. But Gwen wasn't laughing at the length, she was laughing at what he had done to make his hair look more presentable tonight. He had braided his hair into a loose ponytail that he had currently hanging over his left shoulder. He thought he had looked nice and respectable for tonight, but he was apparently wrong.

As he moved to pull the braid apart, Gwen stopped laughing and stopped him.

"Don't, I like it," chuckled Gwen as she straightened Kevin's braid out, "I didn't mean to laugh, I just didn't expect it is all."

"Well you could have fooled ..." was all Kevin could say before Gwen used his ponytail to pull him down to her level and kiss him for all she was worth.

Kevin was at first stunned, but quickly started to return the kiss. In those few moments that the kiss lasted, both Gwen and Kevin could feel all of their worries and trouble melt away. All that was left was their love for each other.

As they broke apart for air they stared into each others eye's, Gwen was the first to talk.

"Welcome home officer Levin." whispered Gwen with a smile.

Kevin could only smile and hug the woman he loved. It felt good to be home.

In a dark room, with no windows or anything of significant value, stood two lone figures. At first glance the figures looked to be sleeping while standing. Suddenly that quite beeping sound began to emit from both of the figures. Almost immediately two figures eyes shot open and began to look around them. When they determined that there was no threat around they began to move, the tallest turning to the shortest and saying.

"In the name of Nova, Kevin E. Levin must die." said the almost mechanical voice of the obvious leader of the two.

The other simply nodded and followed the leader as they left the small dark room.


	2. Party People and Party Crashers

A few things before we start here.

This story is rated M for Violence, Strong Language, and Suggestive themes.

I know that most people would just consider those to just be the makings of a good Teen rating. But when I say violence I really mean really really violent, as you will see some of what I mean in this chapter. As for the suggestive themes, by that I mean no lemons, but there will be hints of sex, you just won't read any of it. I don't think that I could write a good sex scene so don't ask for one. And while we're on this topic I feel that I should make it clear that Kevin is 19, Charmcaster is about 21, and Gwen and the rest of the gang is about either 18 or 17 going on 18. So yeah. Enjoy the story.

Oh, one last thing. I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.

They are all owned by Man of Action.

The Levin Files

Chapter 2

Party People and Party Crashers.

The clock in Kevin's car read that it was 7:46 as Kevin pulled up over the old oil stain were Kevin always parked his car at his mothers. It had been a surprisingly chilly day in Bellwood for the month of June, so it wouldn't surprise Gwen if someone hadn't already started a fire in the small fire pit that Mr. Hacket had built only three days ago. Harvey had built it just for the party; saying that when it got dark and the adults and kids either moved into the house or went home, that Kevin and company could hang out around the fire and "chill".

Gwen smiled at the thought of her and any of her friends being able to just "chill". After everything that they had all been through together, and all of the stuff that they were sure to face down the road, chilling sound like the greatest thing in the universe. And sadly this would probably be one of the last nights for everyone to be in the same place for a while.

In one week Kevin would take over as Plumber in command of this sector, Grandpa Max would officially retire (for the third time). Grandpa Max even had plans to move off world to Anodine to live out the rest of his years with Grandma Verdona. Pierce, who had been acting commander was to ship off world and get his own sector. Pierce was originally not happy with the transfer, but after learning he be working an area that was a big narcotics trafficking route, he saw it as a challenge and a good way to make a name for himself.

Only Mannie, Cooper, Allen and Pierce's little sister Hellan would be staying under Kevin's commander. And aside from the usual handful of Plumbers in the area at any giving time, and the usual amount of trouble Earth saw, that didn't leave Kevin with much to work with. Thankfully he would still have Gwen, Ben, Julie and Ship, as well as Charmcaster. And although they all wouldn't be in the same city anymore, they would still be able to count on each other.

But those thoughts could wait for another week, now wasn't the time to worry about where everyone was going. It was now time for Kevin's big welcome home party, and Gwen knew that everybody was waiting for them out back. Gwen looked over from the passenger seat that she had permeant shotgun on and looked at Kevin's face. He had an array of different emotions going across his face. From an excited look, to a nervous look, to a ticked look, and lastly a thoughtful look. Gwen having long ago learned how to read Kevin's mind without actually using any magic, knew what each emotion meant. He was excited about finally returning home to his friends and family, he was nervous because of the fear of "what if?". What if everything had changed and he didn't recognize anything or anyone. He was ticked because he had told Gwen and his mother that he didn't want a big party, but had the thoughtful look because everyone ignored his request and still came together for a big welcome home party.

Gwen could only smile at the love of her life as he slowly and reluctantly started to get out of his car saying, "Well might as well get this over with."

Cooper who had hitched a ride with the two was already out of the car and heading towards the back, as he started to round the corner of the house he shouted back at the two still at the car, "I'll go on back and let them know that your here, so give us a minute to get ready!"

Kevin let out a loud sigh, "Really they have to get ready? Couldn't we just go back now and get all of this shit done with already?"

"No, you know how much this all means to your mother," explained Gwen as she walked around the car to stand next to her boyfriend, "and besides this will mean just as much to Megan and Karin. Maybe even Jason and Maggie, that is if Harvey was able to convince Harry to come."

Kevin rolled his head back and groaned, "You guy's tried to get get Harry to come ," Kevin whined as Gwen began to smooth out his dress shirt with hands, " I can understand Susan and the kids, but Harry!"

"I don't see the problem?" Stated Gwen as she looked up into Kevin's eye's to show her sincerity, "I know you two have problems, but aren't you at least trying to make things better?"

"Yeah, but..." Kevin started before Gwen cut him off.

"Yeah, but nothing!" Declared Gwen, "Your trying to make amends and Harry doesn't think that your redeemable. So what better way to show him he's wrong then to see what a big success you are in the Plumbers!"

"I guess."

"God your stubborn!" exhaled Gwen, "At least rub it in his face, you know gloat the way you always do when something goes your way. And thats only if he's here." she compromised taking Kevin by the hand and leading him to the back yard.

"Now remember to be good, everyone is really excited about your rank and patrol. So your going to get a lot of praise and attention, and I know how you have trouble with the two." explained Gwen as the two rounded the corner and moved to the back yard.

"I don't a trouble receiving any of the two, I'm just not use to getting any." Kevin stated in a matter of fact way.

"Well you better get use to it because your going to get a lot!" shouted Gwen, alerting everyone in the back yard that the two of them were just a few steps away from the fence's gate.

As Gwen reached out for the handle to the gate of the fence Kevin got a strange feeling in the back of his mind. Pausing and looking around for anything that might be putting him on edge, he only met with the quite surroundings of the nice and cozy suburb. Still not feeling at ease Kevin reached under his right sleeve and pressed a button on his Plumbers issue tech tool. A quick and low sounding beep was emitted from beneath Kevin's cloths.

Gwen's ears perked up at the almost silent beep, turning to Kevin who had an innocent look on his face. Raising one of her eyebrows she couldn't help but ask, "What was that sound?"

Kevin only gave her a sideways smirk, "What sound?"

"That sound that just came .. from beneath .. your ..," Gwen started but decided not to finish. She had barely heard anything so she wasn't entirely sure that there had been a sound. Deciding to drop it for now, Gwen moved behind Kevin and began to push him through the gate.

Suddenly there were several bright flashes going off all around the two. And almost a nano second after the flashing stopped a group of old and familiar voices all shouted out in unison, "WELCOME HOME KEVIN!"

Kevin couldn't help but have a large smile on his face as he looked out at the small crowd of friends and family. He was home, he was finally home.

Meanwhile two houses over from the Hacket residence, two dark skinned creatures with eel like features and ugly yellowish eyes laded on top of the roof of the two story house that overlooked the party. The only features that would allow one to distinguish the two apart was that the larger one had a protruding jaw that almost looked like a snout. While the smaller of the two had odd green markings covering it's face. The both of them were looking through the scopes of their very dangerous looking laser rifles, observing the events of the party as they happened.

The large one was currently looking for an opening at Levin's head, but for some reason the young osmosian would move around to a spot that always seemed to have some form of coverage for his head. Keeping him clear of any head shots.

"Do you think he knows?" hissed the surprisingly famine voice of the smaller assassin.

"The larger assassin continued to watch as Levin picked up his little sister and hugged her. As he put her down three other older children ran up to him and demanded hugs. "No he can not know, he is simply cautious. Circle around the block and set up five units away form this location." commanded the leader of he two.

"Try and line up a shot, if you can not then we will simply have to shoot him in the heart. If it comes to that wait for my signal and we'll fire in unison at his heart." he continued to hiss out commands to the smaller female of his race.

The female didn't respond, she simply went about following her orders. The male smiled at the efficiency at which the female followed her orders. It always made things easier when his partner was an expendable submissive drone. The nameless assassin continued to watch as events took place just two houses away. The young hero of the universe and bearer of the Ultramatrix Ben Tennyson was pointing at Levin's head and laughing, while the assassin couldn't see Levin's face he could only assume that he had a scowl on it as the young hero started to back up with a frightened look on his face.

The assassin let out a annoyed sigh as he continued to watch the happy event that would soon turn bloody. While he didn't have a head shot, that didn't mean he couldn't hope for one. Something in the back of his mind told him that if they had to go to the back up plan that things would get ugly, for both parties.

The party had gone on for only thirty minutes and Kevin already wanted to leave. At first everything had been o.k, he had been given a giant hug by both his mother and step sister Hanna. Then his little sister Megan had ran up to him, or more like half ran, half hobbled over in the way that only a two year old could, and demanded to be picked up and given a hug and kiss by her "Bubbee" as she called him. Then after he had put her down, his nephew and two nieces ran up two him to demand attention. Which had been fine, he had always loved them and was happy to see the three of them. And sense Jason and Maggie were here that meant that Harry and his wife Susan were here as well.

After scanning the crowd he spotted them. Susan was busy talking to Charmcaster, probably about magic or something. Sitting in a lawn chair and drinking what looked to be his third beer from the look of the fallen soldiers (as Harvey's father would always say about an empty beer bottle) (That actually what me Grandfather use to say.), was Harry, who didn't look happy to be there. So after making his way over to get the greeting with his step brother out of the way, Kevin was rewarded with a belligerent Harry. And after a few choice words had been slung at Kevin and Susan yelling at Harry to shut up. Kevin decided that maybe he would wait to talk to Harry, if ever.

To make matter more annoying both Ben and Mannie wouldn't stop laughing at his hair. Sure it was a little odd for a badass like Kevin to have grown his hair out, but he liked it. And besides, he had once heard Gwen tell her friend in the wheel chair from her school that she liked guys with long hair. So he had decided to grow it out, but that wasn't really the reason why the two were laughing at it. What had really set them off had been his braid. The only reason he braided it was because one of the instructors at the academy made him do for the graduation ceremony, she had said that it would make him look more respectable and it would also clean him up better. But still the two wouldn't stop laughing. Mannie had finally stopped laughing when Hellan had said that he was just jealous because he was half of an alien that didn't have hair. That had shut Mannie up pretty good.

But Ben was still; well, still being Ben by not letting it go. Luckily Julie had managed to get him to lay off by sending him to go and get the two of them some burgers from Grandpa Max over at the brick BBQ pit that Kevin and Harvey had built a year and a half ago. While Ben was away Kevin had learned that Julie was going to move off to Chicago to attend the University of Chicago, on a full ride scholarship for the tennis team. He had of course congratulate her, only to find out that Ben, who wasn't going to attend school but go full time hero, was going to move out with her. That would put a huge dent in his plans for cleaning up their section. He knew that he would still be able to count on Ben, but to not have him at the ready at all times was going to hurt him.

Then he had to go and find out that both Cooper and Charmcaster were going to move out to New Orleans. While that area was a big trouble spot for magic users and other supernatural stuff, and while having two people that could take care of things down there was good. It still meant that he wouldn't have his tech specialist around to help when needed. Sure Kevin could handle most if not all of the tech problems that might arise, but it still would have been nice to have Cooper around. Then to add to his problems Allen was moving to London, England. So not only was he not going to be in the same state as Kevin, but he wasn't even going to be in the same country.

So to add it all up only Mannie and Hellan were going to stay in Bellwood, Harry was still going to be a dick to him and Kevin still had a bad feeling that something was going on. It was for that very reason that he was staying in the shadows and always had something to block a head shot. Even if all he was doing was standing in a place where there was a tree branch on his left while he had the swing set to his right, he always had some form of protection. But he still felt uneasy.

And he didn't know if it was because of this bad feeling or what Gwen had asked of him on the drive into town. Gwen had asked Kevin to move to Seattle with her. While he always knew that she might ask him to move with her to whichever city she would move to to attend school, he still was caught off guard by it. He was conflicted about what to do, he loved Gwen and was thrilled that she wanted him to move with her and have a more serious relationship. But at the same time his life at home was going great, his mother couldn't be prouder of him if she tried, Harvey and him were doing great, and Megan loved to play with her big brother. Plus there was Hanna and Karin, without a man in Hanna's life Kevin felt that it would be a good thing to be around for both of them. Then there was Harry, yeah he didn't really care to much about staying for him, but there was still Jason and Maggie to think about. He didn't know what to do.

As Kevin was having his eternal debate, he heard Gwen laugh, looking over he saw her talking to her mother as well as his mother. He was always so surprised at how well the three got along. As he watched the three women talk and joke around he heard the laughter of the kids and turned to see that all four of the Hacket kids were swinging off of one of Mannie's arm. One arm to one kid each. The funny thing was that Mannie was enjoying it as much as the kids were. That was always one of the things that people didn't expect about him, that he was good with kids. Even with his giant red body with four orange eyes and four large arms. Kids were never afraid of him, even with the giant metal claw that had replaced his lower right hand. As Kevin watched the scene of the kids laughing and playing in front of him he failed to notice the series of quick flashing lights that was acquiring just two houses down.

After waiting twenty more minutes for an opening, Kevin finally presented one to the two assassins. Immediately signaling the female assassin the male began to line up his shot and count down to the appointed second that the two assassins would fire cooperatively.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Fire!"

The sound of heavy blaster rifle fire was the only warring that Kevin had before he was hit. Two powerful plasma blasts exploded out of Kevin's back and chest, alerting all of the party people that there were some party crashers about. Mannie was the first to act, yelling for everyone to take cover and for the civilians to get inside the house. As Mannie yelled out orders to the adults he took each of the kids into his arms and ran faster than he ever had towards the house, the kids safety the only thing on his mind. Practically throwing the kids in the house Mannie spun around and pulled out his four plasma pistols that he promised Hellan he would not bring to the party, out from under his specially tailored shirt. He immediately began to fire at the top of the house that Allen was pointing at yelling that the shot came from there.

Hellan and Charmcaster were the next to act, spinning on her heels Charmcaster started to throw an energy bolt in the opposite direction than where Mannie was shooting. She had seen the shot come from behind her, but she didn't know where it came from. But the mana bolt that she had just thrown was a homing shot and would find the shooter. Hellan just arriving back from her armored van with two beam rifles, was lucky enough to see where the homing bolt landed. Tossing the spar rifle to her brother Pierce and pointing to the spot where the sniper was and began to open fire. Pierce quickly followed suit and opened fire.

Max was the next to act pulling out a plasma pistol of his own, he took cover behind the swing set and opened fire at the house that Mannie was firing at. Allen was throwing fire balls up into the air hoping to cast a little more light at the snipers. Allen wished he could do more, but knew that if he attacked the snipers that he would most likely set the neighborhood on fire. Julie and ship had formed up into their power suit and were creating a energy barrier to protect the house and it's occupants.

Ben had turned into Jetray and was trying to get into the air, but every time he'd take flight the two snipers would force him back to the ground. So he was currently providing cover for Gwen and Cooper as they were making their way towards Kevin.

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she made her way towards the fallen body of Kevin. Cooper had to practically hold Gwen up as they made their way to the supposed corpse. Just as Gwen fell to her knees at Kevin's side, a low groan escaped Kevin. Gwen was so overjoyed that Kevin was still alive that she failed to notice that the only damage done to him was that his dress shirt had two giant holes in them. Cooper did notice and took note at the alien cloth he was wearing under his shirt.

"Is that the Sierra fiber weave electronic body armor?" Cooper asked as he grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and began to pull him into a sitting position. Gwen at first began to object when Kevin responded with a yes and began to sit up by his own power.

"And thats not all I'm packing tonight." Kevin stated as he held up his right arm and pulled down his sleeve to show his Plumber tool. "A new Hornet multi tool and storage device, a little going away present from some friends back at the academy."

Gwen was about to ask what was going on when her senses went wild. Immediately throwing up a mana shield, she was just able to stop a quick assault form the two snipers. "It looks like they know that your still alive!"

"Well, guess I'd better make them regret that they failed!" shouted Kevin as he pressed a button on his Hornet. Instantly two plasma rifles materialized in Kevin's hands. Tossing one to Cooper and telling him to help out Pierce and the others to the right he and Gwen went to back up Ben.

Gwen made a mana wall for all of the Plumbers take cover behind, Ben still as Jetray moved over to Kevin, "You look good for a zombie."

"Thanks." was all Kevin said as he started to fire at the assholes that tried to kill him.

Things weren't going well for the assassins, first before they could even retreat after taking down Levin they were immediately fired upon. They hadn't counted on the other Plumbers to be so well armed for a social event. So now they were pinned, if they tried to flee they would be stopped and taken in for questioning. And that couldn't happen, Nova couldn't be tied to this. If it came down to it the male assassin would go down fighting to the death. But he doubted that the female would do the same, he figured that he would have to kill her before this was done.

Then as if to make matters worse, Kevin Levin was still alive and well.

from the looks of things he wasn't even hurt. Probably had some time of armor on. Now the only option available to the assassin was to die in battle. Maybe take Levin down with him. As the male assassin thought out a battle plan the plumbers had finally managed to knock the female out of her position. Causing her to fall off her roof. No longer left the male assassin began to carry out his final acts in life, starting with the death of his partner.

Hellan was always fast, had been all her life. And having the blood of an alien that moved at the speed of sound only made her faster. So when she saw the assassin that she was attacking fall off the roof she was already half way to the house. The alien assassin was about half way down the side of the house as Hellan reached the fence of the house. She had pulled out an energy cord and was about to reach the assassin and tie it up when the one thing she hadn't counted on happened. Just as she reached out to grab the assassin an energy blast flew past her head and straight into the assassin's head. Hellan tried to stop in time but was unable, she ran right into the mess that was the exploding head of the assassin. Hellan skidded to a stop, and looked down at herself in horror. She had blood and brain matter oozing down her body, there were skull fragments that had become embedded in her helmet from the speed in which she ran into them. Hanging loosely from one of her claws was the remains of a sickly yellow eye.

Staring down at herself in horror, and shacking violently Hellan did the only thing that her mind allowed her to do at the moment. She screamed.

(See, I told you it was going to get violent. Shame on those that doubted.)

Pierce didn't see what happened, but he didn't need to. All he knew was that there had been a sickening wet explosion, and then Hellan was screaming at the top of her lungs. Almost instantly Mannie and Pierce made eye contact. Mannie's eyes had a terrified look in them, while he would never admit it to either Hellan or Mannie, Pierce knew how much Mannie cared for Hellan. He was just to pigheaded to admit it to her. And as much as Pierce knew that Mannie wanted to go to Hellan, she was his sister and therefore his responsibility. Signaling Mannie to stand his ground and give him some cover fire, Pierce took off over the Hacket fence and through the neighbors yard to go and reach his sister.

Kevin didn't see what had happened but he had a good idea. The sniper had stopped firing at him and his group when he had her Hellan shout that she's get the target. He had put two and two together, Pierce and his group had taken down their target and Hellan had moved in to secure the target. When the other sniper fired one last shot and went silent. Kevin figured that the sniper knew it was over and was covering it's tracks, and the first thing on it's list was to silence any from of evidence. The second would most likely be suicide run at Kevin himself.

Standing up from his cover he immediately began to bark out orders, "O,k people, that attacker is going to make a suicide run! From up and watch your backs!"

Looking over to Grandpa Max "Majester Max, take up defensive position by the house! Tennyson go Diamondhead and get in the game!" yelled Kevin as Max moved off towards the house and Ben hit the Plumbers symbol on his chest to turn into Diamondhead. "Gwen and Charmcaster back to back, once you see the guy grab him and keep him still. Allen heat up your fists and don't be afraid to get in there. Cooper, Mannie be on guard. And Julie, keep up that barrier!"

Kevin kneeled down and began to absorb the wood from the destroyed slide that lay in ruins before him when Mannie yelled at him to jump away. Acting on pure instinct Kevin rolled to the side just in time to see the butt of a rather large gun being swung down like a cub at the spot he had just been. Looking up Kevin laid eyes on what had to be one of the ugliest aliens he had ever seen, and he spent time in the Null Void. The alien snarled at Kevin and brought his gun up to fire at Kevin when Allen jump in the fray.

Allen was pissed, not only had he been useless in the gun fight but he had heard Hellan scream. For all he knew this bastard might have hurt his friend. "Not today!" Allen yelled as he took ahold of the gun and struggled for ownership. Feeling that he was not as strong as the eel looking alien Allen decided to fight a little dirty.

"Mind if I barrow this?" Allen yelled as he jumped up and threw his feet into the eel mans chest. What came next was a surprise to anyone who knew that Allen was usually a quite peaceful kid. He turned on his flying fires right into the aliens chest.

The alien let out a nasty sheik, letting go of his gun. Surprisingly thought the alien showed very little damage. If any thing it looked angry. Taking advantage of the fact that he had the gun Allen turned it on the alien and fired. Only to be launched back by the recoil. The blast had gone wild and ended up hitting one of the trees in the garden, knocking it over. Seeing that the rifle was too strong Kevin ordered Allen to break it as he charged ahead. Kevin morphed his hands into two giant maces and started to swing at the alien.

As Kevin pressed his advance Mannie and Ben moved up from behind to try and take the alien by surprise. Unfortunately the alien saw them coming, and took out a grenade and through it at the two. A "fuck", and "shit" was all the two could say before the explosion threw them back into the garden. Seeing his friends get blown away like that had pissed Kevin off and caused him to get sloppy. The alien took advantage of the slip up and managed to force Kevin back. Seeing Kevin on the retreat, Cooper raised his rifle and started to fire at the eel man. The plasma blast forced the alien to fall back and change targets. Taking off towards Cooper the alien managed to get close enough grab Cooper by the hair and bring his head down into it's knee.

Seeing her boyfriend get knocked out had pissed Charmcaster off to no end. Forgetting her origianl goal of taking the alien alive, she began to fire wildly at the alien with as many mana bolts as she could. Gwen having seen what had happened to her cousin only moments ago started to fire off her own mana bolts. But all they seemed to do was piss the alien off. The alien bent down to pick up the fallen rifle at Cooper's side and brought up to bear against the two girls.

But before he could fire a giant wall of diamond sprung up in front of him. Confused at first the alien was only given a moments warring when he heard Mannie yell, "Eat this Mother fucker!"

Turn to look behind him the alien was greeted with the sight of Mannie swinging the fallen tree at him. There was no time to dodge and the alien was hit full force with the tree and slammed into the diamond wall. To make sure the fight was out of the alien Mannie swung the tree at him two more times, before throwing it off to the side.

Releasing the energy that he was using Kevin picked back up his rifle and pointed it at the battered alien. Ben went to check on Cooper with Gwen and Charmcaster, Mannie, Allen and Max took up positions behind Kevin guns or fists drawn and pointed at the alien. When the alien started to move Kevin began to ask him questions.

"Who do you work for? Kevin demanded, "Why target me?"

The alien started to chuckle, "You already know that one L Tern Levin." When Kevin started to ask another question the alien simply shook his head and brought his left arm up to his temple. "No, thats all your getting from me."

At that moment a hidden blade shot out from underneath the aliens skin and straight into his brain. Killing him instantly. Kevin was left there stunned, he hadn't expected the alien to kill itself once it was caught. And while he was still left with questions, the alien was right about one thing. Kevin did know who was responsible for this attack.

Nova.

And even though Kevin had planned on talking to everyone about Nova, he had planned on doing that in a week when he officially took over as the Plumber in command. But now Kevin would have to bring to topic to the table sooner rather then later. And he wasn't looking forward to explaining why they all almost been killed.

A dark figure was standing by a window that over looked a large alien city. The mysterious figure stayed in the shadows as a door opened in the background and a lone alien figure walked in. The alien walked up behind and started to talk in a hushed voice. "Sir, it would seem that the hit on L Tern. Kevin E. Levin has failed, resulting in the deaths of both assassins."

The only sign that the figure had heard the alien was a shrug of the shoulders. "It matters not," stated the figure, "I never had any doubts that the hit would fail. No, this was only a statement to Levin.

"A statement that we can get him at anytime and anyplace." chuckled the figure, "He may not have joined us like i would have liked, but he will play his role in everything regardless."

"No one denies Nova."

What evil role does Kevin unknowingly play for Nova, and just kind of past does Kevin and Nova have. Find out next time in:

The Levin Files: Chapter 3, The Truth and Jealousy.


	3. The Truth and Jealousy

The Levin Files

Chapter 3

The Truth and Jealousy

Kevin leaned against his car as he watched the last of the Plumber ships leave, glancing at the time on his hornet and saw that it was now a quarter till one in the mourning. The night had been a long one, shortly after the whole incident had gone down Kevin called it in to Plumber HQ. And after a long four hour run around with some of the Plumbers finest, trying to explain that the male Sandneil assassin had been the one to kill both the female and himself, and that none of the earth Plumbers had gone so far as to be lethal. The Plumbers that Kevin would be sure to remember in a week so he could make them pay with desk work for the way they were treating everyone, were convinced that Kevin and company were in the right. Kevin had of course left out the fact that they had been extremely rough while trying to detain the assassin.

With the Plumbers finally convinced that Kevin and his friends were in the clear, they finally bagged the bodies and left. Thankfully HQ had sent a message for the Plumbers to relay before they left. The message had been some good news in the late hours of the night, it had stated that the Plumbers would take care of all damage to Kevin's mothers house and the surrounding area. That had been a load off of Kevin's mind, he hadn't liked the idea of spending his week off trying to fix everything. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the Plumbers wanted to keep Kevin happy while working for them. But in the back of Kevin's mind, he couldn't decide if it was because they valued his skill and ability's or if they were afraid of what he might do if he ever went insane again.

A cold shiver ran up his spine for two reasons, one was because the thought of the Plumbers being more than helpful to him out of fear upset him greatly. Second, because the memories of what he had done and who he hurt when he had been insane always unnerved him. He hated those memories of his darker days. Especially the memories of hurting Gwen. That thought brought on another shiver.

Just the memory of draining all of Gwen's energy scared him more than anything, well almost anything. The only two things that scared him more was the memory of his last encounter with Nova before he came home. And as much as he didn't want to relive the memory, he was going to have to when explaining everything to everyone before he could call it a night. But those thoughts were pushed aside as his biggest fear started to take over.

Just remembering the act of draining Gwen's mana, had brought out the hunger in him. The constant hunger that he lived with everyday, the hunger for energy. Even though he had been saved and brought back from the insane war path he had been on, he hadn't been freed from the constant hunger that had plagued him most of his life. No when Ben, Gwen, Cooper, and that asshole Michel Mourningstar (a.k.a Darkstar) had managed to reverse Kevin's transformation and restore his sanity, that had been all they had cured. To this day almost two and a half years later, Kevin could still feel that hunger for raw energy in the back of his mind. The hunger that made him feel like a recovering drug addict, a feeling that no matter what he did, or who he saved or however happy he became, he would always slip back into the darkness.

That was another reason why Kevin was hesitant to move out to Seattle with Gwen. If he were to loose control and attack her out there away from Bellwood, there wouldn't be anyone to protect her or to try and stop him. But with almost everyone moving on and out of Bellwood and only Mannie and Hellan staying, and the two of them not being strong enough to have stopped him last time it really wasn't much safer here either.

But then again there really wasn't much of a reason to stay in Bellwood besides his family, since most of the galactic scum in the area knew better then to go to Bellwood these days. So really his only reason to stay was his family, and thanks to the attempt on his life to night that didn't seem like a good idea anymore. Especilly if when Kevin thought about how the attempt could have gotten really ugly for the normals in the family if the assassin's had tried to go with a bomb instead of sniper rifles. Which was a possibility if Nova tried again anytime soon. And speaking of his family, Kevin looked behind him at the empty house that was his mother's and Harvey's.

After the Plumbers had gotten all of the non-plumbers statements Harry had started to yell at Kevin about how even if he wasn't the one causing the damage he was still a danger to the entire Hacket family, and demanded that he never go anywhere near any of them again. And after a short argument between Harry, and the rest of the Hacket family the night ended with Harry and his family leaving for home stating that as long as Kevin was around they wouldn't return. Susan of course saying that wasn't going to happen if she had anything to say about it, as she gave Kevin a reassuring hug goodbye and asking if he was ok. Kevin had said yes and hugged her and the kids goodbye. Hanna had told Harvey and Sofia to bring Megan and stay the night with her and Karin, just incase anyone else came looking for Kevin at the house. After some encouragement from Kevin and Harvey, Sofia had agreed. So after some long hugs and kiss goodbye for the four Hacket girls, and a strong hand shake and promise of any kind of help if needed from Harvey the rest of the family was gone.

Now Kevin just stood there at his car looking out into space wishing he was on his ship the Rustbucket 3, and not here getting ready to explain who Nova was, why they wanted him either on their side or dead depending of the day of the week. But if things were going to get so bad that Nova would try to kill him in front of his friends and family, half of which had saved the Universe, and were considered to be some of the deadliest people in the galaxy. Then he was going to need to be honest with everyone and tell them the truth. But did he need to tell them the whole truth?

Kevin felt that he could tell everyone most of the story, but there was one part of his past encounter with Nova that he didn't want to tell them about. It was the memory of his encounter with Nova at the Plumbers academy, it had scarred him and he didn't want to tell the team why it had scarred him. Well not completely them. Kevin felt secure in being a badass, so he didn't mind if they knew something had scarred him. The problem was that the thing that had scarred him was something that he was ashamed of, his hunger. His encounter with Nova had brought out his darker side, it brought fourth the monster from deep inside. And that hungry monster was the one thing that he was both scarred and ashamed of. So there he stood waiting for the others to join him out by his car, just standing there and thinking of what to say and how to say it. Would he tell them the whole story including the truth about what had scarred him, or would he just tell a censored version?

As Kevin contemplated what to say he became vaguely aware that Gwen had suddenly appeared at his side. Turning his head just enough so that he could see her in the corner of his eye. Gwen had a clam expression on her face, but the fact that her body was trembling slightly gave away the fact that the events from a little over four hours ago were still bothering her. Kevin knew what was bothering her, and knew he needed to clam her down before she'd explode on someone.

Taking Gwen's small delicate hands into his large rough and calloused hands and looked down into Gwen's beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that were filled with worry and hurt, both emotions that Kevin knew were because of him. Kevin's features softened as he looked into her eyes, every time he looked into them he always felt the same feelings. Feelings of trust, friendship, understanding and the feeling he loved to feel the most when with Gwen, love. He truly loved her and he could feel that she truly loved him back.

Smirking and letting out a soft chuckle, Kevin leaned down and kissed Gwen softly on the lips. Nothing serious, now wasn't the time. No they have some serious time alone later, now it was time for answers, now was time to put all of his trust into his friends and team mates. But first he had something to get out of the way before the others came up from the backyard. They were probably giving the Kevin and Gwen some time to talk before joining them.

So with only a little bit of time between the two Kevin ended the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Gwen and pulled her close to his body. Gwen sighed in content as she let Kevin's warmth wash over her, she then nuzzled her head into the crook of Kevin's neck and closed her eye. Kevin smiled as he rested his chin on the top of her head and began to rub her back in an attempt to clam her down. The two stayed like that for a full minute before Kevin finally spoke.

"I'm sorry"

Gwen let out a light hmph and otherwise remained quite. She knew better then to let Kevin off the hook that easily, if he wanted to be forgiven he was going to need to be more clear as to why he was sorry.

Kevin smirked at the silence that was his response, Gwen never made things easy. But that was one of the reasons that he loved her. "I'm sorry for scarring you by not telling you about my armor."

"And?" Gwen stated to keep him going.

"AND, I'm sorry that I didn't tell anyone.." Kevin was cut off as Gwen pushed back and gave him a look that simply said "Anyone?", but before she could yell at him Kevin continued. "ANYONE, especially YOU, that I felt that there might have been any kind of danger."

Still not satisfied with his apology yet Gwen continued to give Kevin a look, and finally deciding that she needed to speak her mind. "I know you didn't say anything because you felt that if everyone knew that something was up, that it might make the assassins act differently and possibly attack wildly and hurt a family member." Gwen stated with a somber look on her face.

She shifted her weight to one leg and looked into Kevin's eyes with a hurt look in hers, before continuing. "I just feel that you could have told me. What if none of us were able to react in time and the assassins fired a kill shot at your head to make sure that you were down?"

"I have enough trust in everyone.." started Kevin

"Just be quite and let me vent my anger!" shouted Gwen with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

"I understand why you did and that it was probably the right move." stated Gwen who was now out of Kevin's arms and leaning towards him and poking him in the chest. "But let me tell you this right now! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU DON'T TELL ME, THEN WE'RE THROUGH!" yelled Gwen.

Kevin could only nod and agree with her, he knew better than to argue with her when she was like this. But that didn't mean that he would let her have the last word. Reaching out and grabbing Gwen by her arms, Kevin pulled her into a deep kiss. A kiss that promised that he would make things up to her later that night if they had the time.

Sensing that the others were finally making their way up the front of the house, Kevin ended the kiss and said, "I truly am sorry, I never meant to scare you like that. And I promise that I will tell you everything from now on, and that you'll never be in the dark again.

Gwen smiled as Kevin bent down to kiss her on the forehead and then leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear, "And I promise to never make you cry again, not over anything, ever. I just want to see you smile."

As Kevin pulled back to give her a smile and await the others he decided to finally say what he had wanted to say in over a year, "I love you Gwen."

Gwen's eyes grew as wide as possible at the statement, it had been so sudden. Gwen loved Kevin and she had always known that he loved her as well, but it was still so shocking to hear him say with such ease and confidence. In the few seconds that Gwen's mind took to process the statement, tears began to form in her eyes and her heart started to fluter. Gwen had wanted to hear those worlds from Kevin for over two years, since they had brought him back from his insane war path. She had hoped that they would be able to get closer, but Kevin just seemed to become somewhat distant. Gwen had wanted to say it first to maybe get him to admit his feelings for her, but she had decided that it would probably mean more to him if he said it first. So she had waited and now it was happening, he had finally said it. And he even said it after making a promise to never make her cry.

Gwen couldn't believe how thing had gone tonight. First she had been reunited with the love of her life, then she thought she had lost said love of her life. Then they had a fight to the death with a suicidal alien assassin. And now with the love of her young life alive and well, he was finally telling her that he loved her. Nothing in her life had ever felt so good, not when she got her black belt, or when she first learned to use magic. Not even learning the truth about her heritage or the rush of power she felt when she went into her full Anodite form. Not even saving the universe could compare to hearing "I love you", from her boyfriend.

Finally by the time her brain had processed and filed away the statement in memory for late review, her face was alive with happiness. Her bright emerald eyes were almost a glow with live, and she had a full body blush. She could already tell that her face was going to hurt from all the smiling that she was doing. But then Kevin had cocked an eyebrow and was giving her a inquisitive look. Suddenly realizing that had yet to give a response. Immediately becoming frantic at the thought of upsetting Kevin by not responding soon enough, Gwen began to have a small freak out; waving her hands in front of her body trying to the universal sign for a frantic "wait a minute".

Suddenly Ben and the others rounded the corner and started to make their way over to the two, and feeling that she was about to miss opportunity. Gwen found her voice, "I love you too Kevin."

Saying it left a slight tingle on her lips, it was a feeling that made her already brilliant smile even bigger. But before anything else could be said, Ben and the rest of the gang were finally starting to arrive.

"Do you two need a few more minutes?" teased Charmcaster, while a few members of the group lightly chuckled.

"No, we're good." stated Kevin. "I think it is time I told you my history with Nova."

Ben's face scrunched up in thought, "Why is it that when you say you have a history with Nova, you make it sound like you haven't merely run across them before?

Kevin let out a tired sigh, this was one of the things that he didn't want to talk to everyone about. But they needed to know, and if they didn't hear it from him they would hear about from someone else. Someone who would probably kill them after telling them, and Kevin couldn't let that happen. So looking into Gwen's eyes and mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of undoubtedly uncomfortable questions, Kevin started his tale.

"First thing I want all of you to know is that my history with Nova started at Nova's beginning, and was in another life for me." Kevin was starting to sweat and showing obvious signs of being nervous.

Before Kevin could continue his story Mannie spoke up, "Why so nervous man? It's not like your the founder of Nova." When Kevin didn't respond all four of Mammie's eyes grew wide. "I mean there's no way that you could have started up some huge criminal organization, right?"

Kevin let out an even more tired sigh then before, "Unfortunately, I am the founder of Nova."

There was a three second pause where nothing could be heard be one own heart beat, or beats in some peoples cases. And then almost like out of some cartoon all of Kevin's audience shouted a loud "WHAT!", before they all started to fire off a ton of questions. Deciding that he would rather finish his story than answer any questions, Kevin held up his hands and started to ask of quite. After what seemed like two hours rather then a couple of seconds everyone calmed down. After a minute or two when Kevin felt that everyone would allow him to talk Kevin continued.

"I know a lot of you would like to ask me questions, but it would be easier for me to just get everything out first." Kevin stated while looking around the group and stopping and staring long and hard at Ben. "Now the first thing you all should know is that while did start Nova, the Nova of today isn't the same group of scum that I ran with."

"How so?" asked Ben, earning him a glare from Kevin.

"The reason that it's different is because the current Nova seems to have it's sights on galactic conquest," Kevin continued "my Nova was simply set on becoming a major crime organization. We only wanted to make money and hold power, but not the kind of power that todays Nova seems to have in mind."

Kevin could sense that Ben was going to interrupt him again, so he quickly continued on. "Now the thing that you should know is that even though I started Nova, I was only in it for a month."

"This wouldn't happen to be the month in between the time you and Ben were abducted onto that gladiator colony and the time you showed up a month later with Vilgax, is it?" asked Grandpa Max who had been rather quite the whole time.

"Yeah it is." confirmed Kevin, "After Ben escaped the ship and I was left stranded on broad, I took over the ship and started to scour the universe for power and people to work for me."

"But as time went on, and I added people to my group and plans had been made. There was one thing that keep bugging me, no matter who's ass I kicked, no matter how much credits and power I obtained there was always one thing that kept bugging me. One name, Vilgax. No matter what I did I was always being told that I was no Vilgax, that I'd never match up to him."

"So against the advice of the rest of Nova, I went out in search of him and..., well you all know the rest. Vilgax and I attacked Ben, we lost and were trapped in the Null Void. Vilgax escaped and I spent three years in Incarcicon." Kevin reviewed the darker times of his youth, physically tensing at the memories of Incaricon.

Seeing Kevin tense Gwen reached out and took Kevin's hand, and gave a strong reassuring squeeze. Kevin looked into Gwen's eyes and he saw the same look that she always gave him when he talked about his past. It was a look of regret. Gwen had once told Kevin that she felt guilty that Ben, Grandpa Max and herself didn't try to help Kevin more then what little help they did offer. She felt that they should have tried harder, especially when Grandpa Max knew about Osmosians and their problems with absorbing energy.

Flashing a gentle smile that he only saved for her, Kevin squeezed Gwen's hand back to let her know that everything was alright. Getting a soft smile in return Kevin continued. "But when I got out and back into the universe, the Nova that I had started was gone. It was now some other group with the same name. There were some similarities, like some of the low level people were still there, and I think one of the top lieutenants from my time was still there."

"But she was now some kind of secretary for the new boss." Kevin stated with a somber look on his face. "But it was that woman that was the last person to try and get me to return to Nova as a partner to the head."

The sound of Charmcaster letting out a loud whistle interrupted Kevin, she then went on to say, "Thats a pretty good deal, to be gone for three years and to made a partner instead of a lackey."

"Cas!" shouted Gwen.

"Gwendolyn!" mocked Charmcaster.

"Girls please!" snapped Grandpa Max, who was looking at Kevin and could tell that something was upsetting him. "What's the matter Kevin? What's got you so shaken?"

With Max's statement everyone turned to look at Kevin. They were all greeted with a pale and sweating Kevin. He looked as if he was trying to fight some kind memory, something that was painful.

Gwen was the first to act, "Kevin what's wrong!" as she moved to his side.

It only took a few seconds but Kevin managed to push back the hunger, he was slowly gaining the mental fortitude to ignore the hunger. Sure he'd never really be rid of it, but at least he could fight it. Straightening up, Kevin looked around him at all of his friends and saw all of their worried faces. Deciding to just get it over with, Kevin started to tell the last of his tale.

"About three weeks ago at the academy, I was approached by the same member of Nova that been three as a lieutenant in my time. But now she was the supposed secretary, but honestly she seemed like she was more."

"Well anyway, she had approached me before. So I figured that she was going to try again. And she did." stated Kevin "But this time she didn't walk away when I said no."

"She hit me with some kind of mental attack, and I saw all kinds of images. They were mostly about death, I saw my family dead at my feet, I saw all of you scattered around me. You were all just torn to shreds."

"But the worst part was that I could hear a laugh coming from behind me, I turned to look and what I saw is still with me today." Kevin took a deep breath and steadied himself, "I saw myself, only older. There wasn't much that looked different, expect that I had a x shaped scar on my chin and instead of my regular dark eyes they were a ugly looking yellow."

"The next thing to happen was the image of myself started to laugh at me, it snickered at what I was becoming and at how weak I was. It was then that the older evil version of myself turned to show me what was behind him."

"There was a mountain of money and jewels, and all the power that I could ever want." Kevin was now visible shaking at the memory. "And none of it was new to me, I have had dreams about what my life would be like if I was still Ultimate Kevin 11. I always just pay them no mind. No what was scary was that the realness of the images, it felt so real that the."

Kevin stopped for a minute, unable to continue. Everyone just stood there waiting for Kevin to continue. But as it became clear that he wasn't going to continue Ben decided to finish for him.

"It brought out your dark side, didn't it?" Ben stated, "It felt so real that that dark monster that you have in you came to the surface. It came to the surface and the urges for power and energy became almost as strong as when you are that monster."

Kevin was now squatting on the ground and violently shaking and looked like he was beyond terrified . Everyone was in shock, never in had any of them seen Kevin in such a state. Only Ben, Gwen, and Max had ever seen Kevin in anything near his current state, and that had been back when they had tried to stop Aggregor from gaining his ultimate form. They had seen how seriously unnerved Kevin had been at the thought of an Osmosian draining the power and life energy of a living person. Kevin knew first hand what that kind of energy could do to a person.

Everyone knew to some extant that Kevin would have to live with the darkness in his soul for the rest of his life. But to see that it still had such a strong hold on Kevin that it could break him the way it was now. No one in the group was prepared for that. Kevin was the toughest of them, nothing could break his resolve. The only thing that anyone knew that ever caused him to falter was the sight of a giant alien eating a baby alien. But now right in front of everyone, Kevin was breaking down at the memory of his power lust.

Unwilling to just watch anymore, Gwen knelt down and took Kevin in her arms. Placing his head in her chest with the hope that the sound of her heart beat would clam him, she also began to gently rub his back and whisper that everything would be ok.

After about two minutes Kevin finally started to calm down and was no longer shaking as visibly as before. Finally getting back up, he took Gwen's hands and helped her up. After a few deep breaths and not letting go of Gwen's hands Kevin started to finish his story.

"The worst part of the whole encounter," started Kevin "was that at the end of the vision, my darker side didn't go away. As the Nova agent just stood there and tried to continue to recruit me, my dark side just wanted me to reach out and drain the bitch."

Kevin shook his head in an attempt to clear it before moving on, "I just wanted to take her powers and go on a rampage and make the images that I saw a reality. And I would have if it hadn't been for Dax, who was at the academy to earn his ace fighter pilot title."

"He saw me kneeling on the floor and called out to me, if it hadn't been for the sound of a familiar friendly voice I don't know what would have happened." Kevin stopped for a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose, "When I looked back from Dax, the Nova agent was gone, and my darker side was quieting down with her no longer there to influence me."

"Then two days before I was to graduate and come home, I receive a call. I answered it and the caller only said -join or die-." stated Kevin as he finished his story. "I of coarse hung up, and four days later... well you were all here to see it."

"So if they can't have you, no one can?" stated Pierce.

"It would seem like it." replied Kevin, "Now if any of you have any questions now would be the time."

As if in some kind of comedy everyone started to fire off questions. Kevin couldn't help but sigh as he felt that his night was far from over.

A lone female figure walked the dark quite halls of the head quarters of Nova, she walked with purpose and a sense of arrogance. As she reached her intended destination, she didn't stop to knock like most would do when seeking to enter the cambers of the leader of Nova. No she kept going, barged right in to see that the boss was just finishing up with his true secretary. The role she had been fake for the shake of appearances.

Not wasting anytime with formality's the figure began to make her presents known.

"What the fuck were you thinking sending a hit squad after Kevin Levin!" demand the woman, "Do you not remember that he is vital to project Demigod?"

The darkened figure that seemed to almost suck all light out of the room turned to the woman, his bright empty eye piercing into her soul. The figure sighed and signaled his attendant to leave before addressing the woman in front of him.

"Clam yourself Bianca, the attempt was never meant to succeed," stated the dark figure, "It was only meant to be a warning to Levin. I have not forgotten the importance of his role in the Demigod project, after all it was his plan. Back when Nova was his of coarse."

"Good as long as he doesn't die anytime soon, then the plan can still work." stated Bianca, "Also keep in mind that the Tennyson girl needs to be left somewhat unharmed, she too has a role to play in the project."

"Yes I know, and speaking of project Demigod, we are just three weeks from beginning the first stage of the operation, project storm front." said the leader of Nova, "All we need now is for The Prodigy to return from their current mission and then we can start."

"So then I should assume that I should travel to Earth and begin preparations?"

"Yes, I think it is time that the Forever Knights earned their right to be our watch dogs on Earth." Replied leader, "Have them start on their end of the plan immediately."

"As you wish." answered Bianca as she began to head for the door.

Once back in the hall Bianca had a scowl on her face, she hated all of the sneaking around. In fact she hated this entire parallel Earth. On her Earth in the future she was the lover and right hand of the true greatest power in the universe.

Kevin 11,000

But thanks to the meddling of that fucking Ben 10,000 and his alien powers of time and space, Bianca had been sent into an alternate past were her Kevin didn't exist anymore. No in this world that bitch Gwen Tennyson had given Kevin a second chance and had turned him to the side of light. To make matters worse Gwen even had the gall to seduce Kevin into being her lover. The mere thought of the two made Bianca's blood boil. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed Gwen alive to pull off her Demigod project then she would have killed that poor excuse for a witch.

But all things in due time thought Bianca, first she would need the power to pull off project Demigod, and she would need to finish project Storm front for that. Then she would need to gather some of the most powerful and evil minds in the universe, some would be easy, others were going to be a challenge. Then she would need to capture both Levin and Tennyson, and then use them for her plan. Then once done she would either turn Kevin into her worlds version, and if that didn't work she had a plan or two to get the real Kevin 11,000 into this weak universe.

Then with no other reason to keep Gwen alive, Bianca would ring the life out of her with her own two hands. A twisted smile spread across Bianca's face, soon thing would be the way they should be.

-On new Galven-

Two of the greatest minds in the universe were looking at some monitors that were playing out the events at the Hacket house earlier that night. When the shortest of the two, a Galven by the name of Azmuth spoke first.

"Well it seems that the time of destiny for Ben Tennyson and his friends has come at last, has it not."

"Yes indeed, the time of their greatest trails are upon them it would seem." stated the grandfatherly voice of one Dr. Paradox. "I always have found it interesting how the history books seem to leave out the fact that these events were more harrowing for young Levin and young Gwendolyn then they ever were for Benjamin."

"True if what I know is correct then this is the start of their.."

"Ah Ah Ah, no spoilers." interrupted Paradox.

Azmuth looked around them to see that they were alone in the room, "And just who would I be spoiling the future for? We are alone."

"My dear friend you of all people should know that we are never alone."

-Kevin's Apartment above his garage-

It was 2:30 in mourning by the time Kevin and Gwen arrived at his apartment. The ride over had been a quite one, not that either of the two minded. They were comfortable enough in each others presents that they didn't need to talk to enjoy their time together. But now in the living room of his apartment they had started to talk about little things. And as Kevin was feeding his alien fish, the one he had used to breath with on his first trip and took back with him on a return trip to the all water home planet of the alien Ripjaws. It then that Gwen decided to bring up the topic of Kevin moving to Seattle with her.

"And I just feel that if you move to Seattle with me that we can a real, serious, and more meaningful relationship." said Gwen as she listed a few of her reasons for Kevin to move with her.

But before Gwen could continue, Kevin scooped her up into his arms and was kissing her for all he was worth. When he ended the kiss Gwen began to protest that Kevin couldn't distract her from the topic like that when Kevin surprised her by saying.

"I'll move to Seattle with you."

Gwen's face lit up as a giant smile threatened to split her face in two. "Really? You will? I mean I'm glad you will, but I was positive that it would take longer than one talk to convince you. And and and ..." Gwen rambled on.

Kevin stopped her rambling by kissing her again, a kiss that Gwen eagerly returned. When they came back for air Kevin explained things to Gwen.

"Well the main reason is because I love you and want to have more serious relationship with you," Gwen smiled at this, and Kevin smiled back as he continued, "and the only reason that I would have wanted to stay was my family. But after what happened tonight, I don't want to put them in danger."

"Oh and you don't mind putting me in danger?"

"Only because I know you can take care of yourself." replied Kevin, earning himself a "Good answer" from Gwen he continued, "And besides I can always fly back down to Bellwood in about thirty minutes if I want to visit."

"But mainly I'll move with you because, as I said I love you." as Kevin said that again, Gwen could no longer hold herself back.

Literally jump onto Kevin, Kevin had very little time to react. Catching her by grabbing on to her butt and holding her up. A gesture that made a deep primal moan escape Gwen mouth as she feverishly kissed Kevin for all she was worth. Just hearing her moan like that nearly caused Kevin to lose it and take her right there on the floor, but Kevin didn't want to do on his floor. Not that they haven't before, it was just that he wanted their first time since his return to be more comfortable.

Making his way to his bedroom, Kevin wasn't surprised to see the familiar sight of Gwen's pick mana tendrils take off from her hands to his bedroom door. Once there the tendrils quickly opened the door so that Kevin could continue uninterrupted to his bed. Once past his door the tendrils closed the door, leaving Kevin and Gwen alone to have their own private home coming.

Yes, it was good to be home thought Kevin as he laid Gwen down on his bed.

to be continued...

What could Bianca's ultimate plan be for project Demigod? Find out next time in chapter 4 of The Levin Files: The Gathering Storm part 1.

Author's note.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was distracted by stupid stuff, not work. Just video games and movies. I'm not proud of it, but it will happen. Expect it to happen a lot when big title games start to come out in the fall. Well that and school. Anyways just wanted to thank everyone for reading, especially the people that wrote a review. They mean a lot. Anyways if you have read The Dresden Files, you'll have recognized the names Bianca and the title Storm Front. Well thats all for now, I should have the fourth chapter out by next week.


End file.
